


Verona.

by Lullabyofwanda



Series: Las escenas escondidas de Gamja. [3]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 12:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20724527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lullabyofwanda/pseuds/Lullabyofwanda
Summary: Escenas de la vida de Verona Tim, exploradora, y su relación con los hermanos Silverhunter.





	Verona.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es Verona, mi exploradora "humana", y lo que vais a leer a continuación ocurrió en su backstory.

Entrenar los días de lluvia siempre era el triple de duro. La muchacha intentaba ver algo entre aquellas gotas, pero cada flecha que disparaba se alejaba más del centro de la diana. Si no era capaz de disparar a un objetivo tan fácil, ¿qué sería de ella en medio de una batalla? Zafo gritó, como solía hacer de costumbre. No iba a permitir que sus alumnas fuesen malas en lo suyo, y menos su hija, Carrie, la cual miraba a Verona con aire de superioridad ya que, a pesar de las condiciones meteorológicas, a la semiorca se le daba mucho mejor que a ella.

\- ¡Verona! ¿¡Es que acaso se te ha olvidado cómo usar un arco?!

\- ¡No, señora! 

Se quitó el agua de los ojos, y pidiendo por favor a su diosa que le acompañase en aquel instante, disparó la última flecha de su carcaj, la cual fue a parar en el centro de la diana.

\- ¡Bien, Verona! ¡La próxima vez así con todas! - A pesar de ser una frase de ánimo, sonó mucho más borde de lo que a la joven le hubiese gustado escuchar.

\- Buen trabajo, vaquita - le murmuró la semiorca al pasar por su lado para irse del campo.

La humana fue hasta la cabaña que usaban para asearse y guardar su vestimenta cuando las demás ya habían salido de allí. Cuando decidió hacerse exploradora no pensó que fuese a ser tan duro, pero todas las noches se dormía con un sentimiento de orgullo, de que al fin había encontrado algo en su camino lejos de la historia de sus padres, abuelos o incluso sus progenitores. Poder elegir quién era, aunque no fuese nadie importante, era un sueño después de todo. Y más viendo a su hermana siendo capitana de un barco, o a su hermano teniendo una vida más interesante que cualquier libro de los que tenía en casa. Siempre se había sentido la última, y más sabiendo que era la “menos favorita” de su padre.

Se tendría que haber quitado la ropa mojada nada más entrar, ya que empezaba a sentir el frío, pero en su lugar se sentó en el suelo y disfrutó de su soledad durante unos pocos minutos, hasta que Dante irrumpió en la cabaña huyendo de algo. 

\- Ah… Verona, ¿eres tú? - Preguntó, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. 

\- Dante, esta es la cabaña de alumnos. Tu madre te va a correr a golpes si te ve aquí.

\- Por eso no le vas a decir nada, ¿verdad? - sus palabras iban acompañadas de una traviesa sonrisa. El semiorco caminó junto a ella para sentarse -. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Estás hablando con tu “amigo”?

\- No es mi amigo - respondió tajante, poniéndose en pie.

\- Perdón, Verona. No quería…

\- ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

\- He venido huyendo de mi madre. Aquí nunca hay nadie a esta hora y puedo entrenar abriendo cerraduras. Tranquila, tus cosas nunca las toco.

\- Ya… Algún día te vas a acabar metiendo en un lío de verdad, Dante.

El semiorco volvió a sonreír. Era una realidad que estaba lejos de su idea de futuro, robando algo importante y no teniendo que volver a trabajar jamás.

\- Estás empapada, ¿no deberías de quitarte eso? 

\- Sí, delante de ti. Te estaba esperando para hacerlo - dijo, mientras iba a su pequeño armario para sacar su ropa seca. 

La relación entre aquellos dos siempre había sido especial, Verona era de las pocas personas que no trataba mal a Dante por su raza, y este esperaba casarse algún día con ella. Pero sabía que era prácticamente imposible.

\- Uh, bueno, pues me alegro de haber llegado a tiempo - rieron los dos, mientras el pelirrojo se acercaba a la puerta -. Te dejo tranquila antes de-

No terminó de hablar ya que había escuchado unos pasos acercándose. Con una velocidad que a Verona le fue difícil alcanzar de ver, Dante se escondió detrás de los armarios a la vez que la puerta volvía a abrirse.

\- ¿Estás aquí, vaquita? 

\- Estoy aquí, Carrie - respondió molesta, Carrie sabía que odiaba ese mote y aún así lo utilizaba casi siempre.

Caminó hasta encontrarse con ella junto a los armarios, quedándose a unos centímetros de distancia.

\- ¿Por qué no te has cambiado aún?

\- ¿Y a ti qué? ¿Qué quieres ahora? - Preguntó mientras se soltaba el pelo del moño el en que iba recogido para secarlo con la toalla.

\- Estar contigo, ¿qué si no?

La humana bajó la cabeza, evitando el contacto visual con su compañera, pero esta agarró su rostro y lo levantó obligando al contacto visual.

De la misma manera que Verona era de las pocas personas que trataba bien a Dante, jamás había discutido con Carrie por algo racial y siempre por quién era la mejor a los ojos de Zafo. Aquellos conflictos las había llevado a un punto de no retorno. 

Sus labios. Estos se juntaron en un beso que desde fuera hubiese podido parecer forzado por la semiorca, pero Verona estaba más implicada en él de lo que le hubiese gustado reconocer. Aun así fue la primera en apartarse para susurrar:

\- Tu hermano está aquí…

Carrie miró enfadada a todas partes, pero lo único que pudo ver fue la puerta cerrándose. Dante sabía que no debía quedarse allí ni un minuto más, su corazón no podría soportarlo.

\- ¿Qué hacía él aquí? - Cuestionó molesta, y quizá algo celosa.

\- Se escondía de tu madre - confesó Verona -. ¿Vas a darle más vueltas o me vas a comer la boca?

Por muy enfadada que pareciese la semiorca, al escuchar aquello no pudo evitar sonreír. Ella era autoritaria y decidida, pero cuando era Verona quién le daba órdenes, le volvía loca. Así que no tardó en cumplir, llevándosela a uno de los bancos para seguir con aquello.

\- Es muy incómodo que estés tan mojada… - le recriminó en sus labios. 

\- ¿Y qué esperas que haga? ¿Qué me quite la ropa?

\- No es una idea tan descabellada - respondió, bajando a su cuello, mientras tiraba de las cuerdas del abrigo de Verona.

Esta se apartó al ver por dónde iba la semiorca, y de la misma forma que había hecho antes, le retiró la mirada. Estaba acostumbrada a tener sueños sexuales muy vívidos por culpa de sus hermanos, pero hacerlo ella siempre le había parecido algo muy lejano.

\- Es que…

\- Si no quieres, lo entiendo, Verona - contestó antes de que pudiese decir nada, con cierta resignación -. No te voy a obligar a hacer algo que no quieras.

\- A ver, llevamos ya un tiempo pero es que…

\- No tienes que ponerme excusas - se puso en pie para acercarse de nuevo a ella y quedar de frente -. Si algún día quieres, y quieres que sea conmigo, te estaré esperando.

\- Quiero que sea contigo - respondió -, pero es que yo no… No lo he hecho nunca con nadie.

\- ¿Y?

Aquella última pregunta descargó más incógnitas en Verona de las que podría resolver. ¿Le daba igual que fuese virgen? ¿Era algo que de verdad no importaba o era sólo a Carrie? ¿Ella lo era? Se pasó la mano por el pelo mojado, echándolo fuera de la cara.

\- Pensé que sería más complicado que eso…

\- Ver… - la semiorca se agachó frente a ella -. No pienses que esto es algo que tengas que hacer. No tienes una fecha de caducidad ni que hacerlo más o menos. Sólo cuando estés preparada y si de verdad quieres. Yo… Yo te quiero Verona, y lo único que pienso a cada minuto de día es en lo muchísimo que me gustaría comerte a besos y ser feliz a tu lado.

Lo único que fue capaz de hacer ante aquella declaración fue llevar las manos sobre el rostro azulado de la semiorca para darle el beso más cariñoso que jamás le había dado en su vida. Verona siempre se había sentido fuera de todo, la única persona que de verdad la había elegido para estar a su lado había muerto años atrás, y ahora estaba allí la que había sido su mayor competidora, diciéndole que la quería. 

Carrie la abrazó de nuevo, pero Verona la volvió a apartar, esta vez para quitarse ella misma la ropa.

\- ¿Es porque te he dicho que te quiero? - Preguntó, asombrada por la reacción.

\- Es porque estoy harta de ser tan insegura y quedarme sin hacer las cosas que quiero por el miedo - respondió, terminando de sacarse la parte de arriba. 

\- En ese caso… - la acompañó desvistiéndose ella también.

Verona deseó que su padre no estuviese allí para ver aquello, aunque siempre era difícil saber si estaba husmeando en su cabeza o simplemente miraba callado la escena. Le aterrorizaba que luego Chel y Oath viesen aquello, pero tampoco lo pensó mucho. Los besos de la semiorca por todo su cuerpo la tenían entretenida. 

Habían tirado un par de toallas al suelo y estaban sobre ellas, dándose caricias y algún que otro mordisco. La mano de Carrie bajó antes que sus labios hasta la zona íntima ajena, pero cuando éstos llegaron y se hicieron paso, dejando besos por los muslos, a Verona se le saltaron las lágrimas del gusto. Plañía, pero no precisamente de dolor. 

Cuando acabó por taparse la boca para que nadie fuera la pudiese escuchar, Carrie volvió a subir por su cuerpo dejando la tarea a sus dedos, a lo que Verona correspondió llevando su mano hasta el sexo contrario. Escondió la cara en el pecho de la semiorca, en el cual iba dejando algún que otro beso de vez en cuando para no chillar más de lo debido, mientras esta tenía la mano enredada en su pelo, y bajó hasta su nuca con dureza pero sin hacerle ningún tipo de daño. Después de aquel movimiento, de numerosos besos e incontables gemidos, y habiendo Verona llegado al orgasmo más veces de las que estaba siendo consciente, se acercó al oído ajeno para susurrar entre respiraciones entrecortadas.

\- Y-yo también te quiero, Carrie.

\- Por Adaraya, Verona… - la movió, dejándola justo debajo de ella, para dale besitos por todo el rostro -. Ha sido genial… El día que no estés conmigo me voy a volver loca. 

\- No pienses en esas cosas, idiota - rió la humana, algo sonrojada -. No me dejes y no tendrás que echarme de menos. 

Carrie acarició las manchas de la cara ajena mientras la miraba, algo melancólica por el tema de conversación, pero aún con una sonrisa en los labios. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo era el correcto esperar para casarte con la mujer de tu vida, y decidió que sería su primer objetivo cuando terminasen sus estudios. 


End file.
